Final Fantasy VII accessories
This is a list of all the accessories that appear in the game Final Fantasy VII. All of the accessories in Final Fantasy VII can be equipped by anyone. They are listed alphabetically. Amulet *Effects: **Luck +10 *Can be bought in: Mideel *Can be found at: N/A *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Bolt Ring *Effects: **Nullifies Lightning *Can be bought in: Mideel *Can be found at: Sleeping man in cave near Junon - Talk to him when the last two digits of your battle numbers are 11, 33, 55, 77, or 99 *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Cat's Bell *Effects: **Recovers HP with every step taken *Can be bought in: N/A *Can be found at: Gold Saucer - Prize in chocobo square (A Rank) *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Champion Belt *Effects: **Strength +30 **Vitality +30 *Can be bought in: N/A *Can be found at: Gold Saucer - Brought in the battle square *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Chocofeather *Effects: **Dexterity +10 *Can be bought in: Wutai *Can be found at: Gold Saucer - Brought in the battle square, Gold saucer (Disc 1) - Win all 8 battle when searching for the Keystone *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Circlet *Effects: **Magic +30 **Spirit +30 *Can be bought in: N/A *Can be found at: N/A *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: Ultimate Weapon - When chasing him in the air, Snow - Great glacier, Ho-Chu - Gold Saucer (Special fight in the batle square) Curse Ring *Effects: **Strength +35 **Dexterity +15 **Vitatlity +15 **Magic +35 **Spirit +15 **Luck +10 **Start the battle with Death Sentence *Can be bought in: N/A *Can be found at: Mideel - Must first examine door in shop. Then, go outside of accessory shop and search along the bridge (you'll hear a creaking sound as you walk around). Check that spot to get an 'Old Bent Key'. Go back to the shop with the door and use the key. Pick the option that you tried to open the door *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: Ultimate Weapon - When fighting him in Mideel Earrings *Effects: **Magic +10 *Can be bought in: Rocket Town *Can be found at: N/A *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Fairy Ring *Effects: **Immunity against Poison **Immunity against Blind *Can be bought in: Mideel *Can be found at: Cave of the Gi *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Fire Ring *Effects: **Nullifies Fire *Can be bought in: Mideel *Can be found at: Costa del Sol - Basement of your villa *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Fury Ring *Effects: **Automatically makes character Berserk *Can be bought in: Gongaga *Can be found at: Gold Saucer (Disc 1) - Brought in the battle square *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Headband *Effects: **Immunity against Sleep *Can be bought in: Junon (Disc 1), Gongaga *Can be found at: N/A *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Hypnocrown *Effects: **Increases Manipulation % rate *Can be bought in: N/A *Can be found at: City of the Ancients - Cave like area *Can be won from: N/A *Can be stolen from: N/A Ice Ring *Effects: **Nullifies Ice *Can be bought in: Mideel *Can be found at: N/A *Can be won from: Checkov - Wutai *Can be stolen from: N/A Jem Ring *Effects: **Immunity against Stone **Immunity against Slow-Numb **Immunity against Paralyzed *Can be bought in: Mideel *Can be found at: N/A *Can be won from: Materia Keeper - Mt. Nibel *Can be stolen from: N/A Peace Ring *Effects: **Immunity against Berserk **Immunity against Fury **Immunity against Sadness **Immunity against Confusion *Can be bought in: Rocket Town (Disc 2 and Disc 3) *Can be found at: Fort Condor - Win second battle *Can be won from: Rapps - Wutai (Da Chao statue) *Can be stolen from: N/A Category: Final Fantasy VII Items Category: Accessories